Roswell: A New Generation!
by LilNate03
Summary: Here's my very own Reboot for Roswell with their children's will step into their parents shoes.
**_fourteen years later..._**

 _(Hello, I'm Shunna Parker and I'm a new girl in Roswell. Me, my brother, and my father move here since my father got promoted to be cop here at Roswell police deportment. My mother, Janice had pass away from a car crash when my brother, Jay and I were younger from what my father told us. I never really got to know my mom since I was very young._

 _I miss my old home, I miss my school and my friends. I don't know nothing about this town, it could be hunted or worse.)_

Shunna Parker has a light caramel complexion skin tone. Shunna has long black soft braided hair with chocolate brown eyes. Shunna is only sixteen years along with her twin brother, Jay. Shunna been having a bunch of flashback about two twins, a boy and a girl along with another little boy and girl. The four of them came out in some kind of cocoon as the place where they was about to be destroyed.

Then, there was there was three Adults came to the kids rescue before the place gets blow up. The three Adults was named, Max, Michael, and Isabel which Shunna doesn't have a clue how she knows their named but, they look familiar to her like she know them or something.

 _" We need to take the kids to safety before the place blows up!" Isabel tells both Max and Michael which they all agree._

 _" We need to split the kids up except the twins. I'll take my daughter." said Max. " I know someone who will raise her. Michael, take your son to safety."_

 _Michael nods his head, " Alright, I'll take him to Kyle but, what about the twins? Both of their parents are dead."_

 _" I'll take them, I know a friend that would take a good car of them." Isabel answered. " These four will be protected because they are the next " The Royal Four" and they should be reunite at the age of sixteen and stay here at Roswell."_

Shunna came from downstairs as she head into the kitchen. The kitchen is green, The cabinets are old fashioned looking. It has a pretty, big, brown island in the center of it. The island has a granite top. It has a gas stove with a white refrigerator with pictures of both Shunna and Jay all over it. It has a deep sink. It also has a dishwasher with a oven on the side of the wall. The oven is a double oven. The oven is next to a cabinet that holds coffee cups and a coffee maker. All of the other cabinets have the dishes in them.

Shunna's father, Phillip was fixing his coffee at the coffee maker while wearing his police uniform while Jay was siting down at the kitchen table fixing him a bowl of cereal.

Jay Parker has a light caramel complexion skin tone. Jay has a low black S-curls wave haircut with brown chocolate brown eyes. Jay was wearing red polo shirt with a pair of black baggy pants and a pair of red and black Air Jordans.

" Morning Dad, Moring loser!" Shunna say good morning to her father and her twin, brother as she was fixing her breakfast.

" Good Morning to you my annoying twin sister." Jay smiled at Shunna.

" Alright! Enough of the name calling." said their father. " I want you two to get a part-time job so you can help me pay the bills around here."

" Sure thing dad, I can work at The Crashdown Café as a waitress." said Shunna which her brother, Jay starts laughing. " What?"

" You, being a waitress at The Crashdown Café? That's really funny." Jay laughed while taking a bit of his cereal.

" Where do you plan to work at jerk face?" Shunna asked her brother, Jay.

" I don't know yet." said Jay.

" Yeah." Shunna rolls her eyes at her brother.

" Shunna, how about you take your brother, Jay with you." asked her father. " Maybe he would be interested in working there as well."

"WHAT?! Both Shunna and Jay shouted.

" But dad..." Shunna said as her father interrupt her.

" No but, you two will work at The Crashdown Café together." their father order the two of them.

* * *

Shaunna and Jay walk inside The Crashdown Café as they are looking for a job. The Café place is own by Liz Parker Evans. The place looks very full as everyone was enjoying their meal.

There was one working hard girl who was about the same age as Shunna and Jay. The girl has dark brown smooth silky hair with highlights along with brown eyes. The girl was wearing her waitress uniform as she looks very pretty.

The customers was getting very angry as they was waiting on their food and drinks. The girl was caring a lot of foods and drinks as she was about to waste the foods and drinks. Jay and Shunna watch the girl as they was feeling so sorry for her to be working this hard alone.

" Come on girl, bring me my damn lunch!" yelled a customer.

" Yeah, where is my order!" yelled another customer.

The girl was pretty shy as she was really getting nervous because doesn't want to mess up at her job.

" She going to fall, we have to do something?" Shunna was worried about the girl as Jay was feeling worried about the girl also as he stare and watch her.

The girl was struggling as the customers was getting even more angry which made her even more nervous. The girl slip in a puddle as she throw the foods and drinks up in the air.

" No!" Jay yells as he raise both of his hands as he freeze everything and everyone in the room except, himself, Shunna and the girl.

Jay and Shunna looks around as they notice everything is on pause while they was freaking out.

" What the hell you just do?" Shunna questions her brother.

" I don't know." Jay answers as he was freaking really bad. The girl got up as she walks toward Shunna and Jay.

" How you guys do that?" she asked. " Why I'm not froze like the other people? Who are you? What are you?"

The girl was asking too much questions but, before they could answer her questions. Three guys came out of nowhere as they are wearing black suits with black shades glasses as they remind of Men In Black.

" Not so fast, Aliens!" the first man said as he threw a fire ball at them.

But, luckily a tall handsome charming guy came out of nowhere as he jump right in front of Shunna, Jay and the girl as he shield them with his force shield ability.

The guy has short smooth silky blonde hair with brown eyes. He looks very muscular looking as he looks like he been in the gym contently with his muscular beefy arms. The guy was wearing a red/black plaid shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of red Nike.

" Leave them alone!" yelled the guy.

" You win this time but, you won't protect your friends forever." said the second man said as the vanish with a black smoke and everything around is un froze while the foods and drinks were all on the floor and customers was getting angry.

" You save our life, thank you." said Shunna.

" Anytime." the guy replied as he look into Shunna's eyes as he admire her beauty.

Jay jump between Shunna and the guy as he question him what's going. " What the hell is going on! Who are you and why was those guy in suits gonna kill us?"

" I'll explain everything to you on the way, right now we have to go now." the guy said.

"Wait!" Shunna grab the guy by his arm as she want to ask him a questions, " You still haven't told us your name or where you taking us."

" Sorry, I'm Jason Guerin, you are?" the guy asked Shunna.

" I'm Shunna Parker, and this is my twin brother, Jay and this is..." Shunna turned toward the girl as she didn't catch her name.

" Melissa, Melissa Jones." the girl answered her name.

" Well...Shunna, Jay and Melissa. Follow me." Jason said. " There's somebody who wants to meet you."

 **"Here With Me"-Dido**

" _Oh I am what I am._  
 _I'll do what I want._

But I can't hide!"

Starting:

 _ **Shunna Parker played by Parker McKenna Posey**_

 _"I won't go!"_

 _ **Jason Guerin played by Adam Senn** _

_" I won't sleep!"_

 _ **Melissa Jones played by Becky G**_

 _"I can't breathe!"_

 _ **Jay Parker played by Noah Gray-Cabey**_

 _" Until you're resting here with me."_

 _ **Jessica Kay played by Dove Cameron**_

 _" I won't leave!"_

 _ **Tyler Hunter played by Austin Mahone**_

 _" I can't hide!"_

 _ **Special Guest stars:**_

 _ **Max, Michael, Isabel, Liz and Maria**_

 _" I cannot be!"_

At the end it shows Shunna, Jason, Melisa, Jay, Jessica and Tyler standing in the middle of the desert.

 _" Until you're resting here with me!"_


End file.
